herofandomcom-20200223-history
NiGHTS
NiGHTS is the main protagonist of the same name series, developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. NiGHTS is a genderless first-level "Nightmaren" who lives in the dream world of Nightopia which takes shape according to the thoughts, ideas, personalities, and will of the Visitors (humans from the real world). As a Nightmaren however, NiGHTS' origin is henceforth the dark realm of Nightmare. NiGHTS was one of the most powerful creations of Wizeman, a malevolent entity from NiGHTS' realm, and was meant to steal Ideya, the energy of dreams. However, NiGHTS was a remarkably mischievous free spirit who did not like taking orders, so Wizeman imprisoned her. NiGHTS subsequently rebelled and have allied themselves with Visitors to stop Wizeman from taking over the Dream World and eventually, the Waking World. However, their motivation are simply because they do not like Wizeman, and not because NiGHTS is inherently 'good'. Because of their shared creators, NiGHTS has made multiple appearances within the Sonic the Hedgehog series, either as cameos or as a playable character. In the English version, they were initially voiced by Elara Distler, but was later replaced by Canadian American actress and voice actress Julissa Aguirre. In Japanese, they were initally voiced by Ikue Ōtani, who also voices Pikachu, and later by Yukari Tamura, who also voices Tenten in Naruto and Ruru Amour (Cure Amour) in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Appareance NiGHTS, in their most recent design, has a thin, humanoid form, beige skin and large blue eyes with vertical slit pupils. NiGHTS' hands and head are not connected to a visible body, with their body seemingly made only apparent by their clothes. They wears a purple and white unitard; or possibly purple unitard with a white shirt; the sleeves are baggy with purple and yellow cuffs. NiGHTS' clothes are embroidered with silver thread on the arms and legs. NiGHTS wears a purple jester style hat, a pink and red jacket accented with yellow star buttons and yellow trim, with blue crystal studs in the collar. A small orange ruff collar is inside the jacket collar. Their boots are half pink and purple, striped with yellow in between. Atop their head is a violet-striped, two-horned jester cowl. A notable feature on NiGHTS is the large red-pink jewel on their chest The purpose and origin of this jewel is unknown; it is commonly thought to be a red ideya or perhaps mixed ideya, and/or allows NiGHTS to dualize. This jewel matches the one on NiGHTS' persona and seems to be linked to the jewel Reala has. NiGHTS also wears a red and white outfit for Christmas Nights into Dreams, with a diamond-shaped red jewel on their chest (according to the mini-series release by Archie Comics, the diamond-shaped red jewel is really a shard of the red ideya of courage). Personality NiGHTS behaves childishly and mischievously, never for a moment thinking of the consequences of her actions for example sometimes scaring people just for fun. However, they are playful in nature and NiGHTS' actions can mostly be considered chivalrous. An overly free spirit, NiGHTS detests being ordered around or restrained, and freely flies through the skies of Nightopia. NiGHTS is full of curiosity, and loves anything new or unusual. Although NiGHTS does not have a strong sense of righteousness, they are unhappy about Wizeman's attempts to eliminate Nightopia. They also enjoy showing Visitors around and generally sees them not only as allies against Wizeman, but also as companions. Sometimes, when very relaxed, Nights will pull out an invisible flute and start playing. NiGHTS is shown to be rather sympathetic toward some of their enemies, such as Reala, which is easily turned against them and cares greatly for the Visitors, even letting themselves get captured so they would not be harmed. Powers and abilities NiGHTS' main and most notable ability is flight, able to fly freely and gracefully through the air. Besides flying, NiGHTS shows various other abilities in both games. NiGHTS can create small portals called paraloops if they fly in a circle using their "twinkle dust", a bright substance emitting from their hands when they fly. NiGHTS is also able to spin to gain speed and hit enemies, this move is called the "Drill Dash", possible reference to Sonic's Spin Dash. In the first game, NiGHTS shows the ability to transform into a bobsled, an ability that was expanded upon in the sequel with the introduction of Persona Masks. Each mask allows NiGHTS to change forms and abilities accordingly, including those of a dragon for gust resistance, a rocket for acceleration and a dolphin for swimming. Along with the persona masks, NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides.NiGHTS has also been seen playing an "invisible" flute on numerous occasions, called the "Dream Flute", which plays "Dreams Dreams". NiGHTS can also be noted to have the ability "Acrobatics", which is when NiGHTS releases a yellow bright ribbion-like light from her hands and then does a frontward flip in the air. Gallery NiDNiGHTS.png|NiGHTS in NiGHTS into Dreams JoDNiGHTS.png|NiGHTS in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams NiGHTs into Dreams, Saturn version, Spring Valley.jpg Navigation Category:Kids Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Outright Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Mischievous Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Magic Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Optimists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice